1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a programming device for digitally programmable hearing aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known programming devices of this type, such as the programming device PHOX of Micro-Technik GmbH, Stuttgart, Federal Republic of Germany, can be used only for programming the hearing aids with specific acoustic properties of a specific manufacturer. A hearing aid acoustician, who would like to offer various hearing aids of a number of manufacturers, would require a number of programming devices to accommodate this assortment of hearing aids. This is not possible, however, due to the high cost of such programming devices.